


Guilt Trip

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: and alphys becomes a meanie, and mettatons all like yeah i dunno about that, i mean its not a ship fic, its based upon the time alphys asks mettaton to be an obstacle for frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys asks Mettaton to be apart of her plan to be included in the human's journey. Mettaton says no, not comfortable with the idea of being a threat to a human, but Alphys is more selfish then he ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt Trip

Alphys first mentioned it after Mettaton entered the lab.  


He'd asked if she would work on the body some more, as he feels the form he inhabits now was beginning to break down slightly from all the stress of TV life recently. Well, he's certain he's broken a thing or two, and sometimes moving is awkward, so he asks if she could, if not work on the new body, at least check over this one. Alphys, having not seen Mettaton for a while and sensing his impatience and urgency, agreed to work on the body after some casual, somewhat friendly banter. Mettaton would be the first to admit to himself he somewhat missed the old days where he was still in a form where he couldn't achieve his dreams, watching Alphys excitedly over her shoulder work on the body he posessed now, gossiping like there was no tomorrow.

  
Things had changed. Mettaton would agree that he'd likely changed the most, but the selfishness that Alphys had manifested from watching a human child make their journey to get back home was almost abrupt for Mettaton.

  
"...You...want me to what?" Mettaton, now in EX form, said as Alphys raised her anxious gaze. His voice broke her out of whatever daze she'd fallen into after mumbling the offer. When Mettaton hadn't replied right away she'd lowered her gaze to look at the floor and didn't move until he spoke. She'd begun working on him but hadn't gotten much done. It was almost concerning with how out of it she seemed. Her hand holding the screwdriver trembled slightly with nerves.  
  
  
You would think with how she was reacting that Mettaton was looking at her with high disapproving judgement.

  
"P-Please, Mettaton? I know it's a little out of the blue, but - "

  
"Alphys," he said, shifting in the somewhat uncomfortable and overused chair. He'd lean forward but it was difficult at the moment.

  
"Do you realize what you're asking of me?"

  
"I...I do..."

  
"Why would you want that then? I thought you liked humans? Preferably I would rather leave the human alone, or better yet do something to benefit them on their way. Why would you ask for me to be an obstacle?"

  
"N-Not an obstacle," she stuttered, "but something...to...you know...well, let us have a part in their story too?"

  
"Then, why have me block their way not once, but multiple times, when we could be helping them?"

  
Alphys slowly lowered the screwdriver. Mettaton had an open panel on his chest blinking with differently colored bright lights. He could only assume she was looking for damage this way. It wasn't his main circuitry but given from past testing he knew it had a lot to do with if he was functioning properly. But she was obviously distracted by some distressed thought at the moment. As if she couldn't stand something. She'd been like this the second that he'd gotten here and thought he wrote it off as a bad day, the odd behavior carried over. 

  
"I...can't answer that. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up - "

  
"No, no, Alphys dear. Explain."

  
"I can't."

  
"Why?"

  
"I...it's really, really selfish, Mettaton. Just forget it. It's so stupid - "

  
And words like that were something Mettaton couldn't stand to hear. Alphys had her moments when she would degrade herself, but Mettaton while around wouldn't have it.

  
Even if Mettaton's movement was slightly restricted from all the cords he was currently connected to, he reached out to gently cup the monster girls' face, giving her a soft, genuine smile that made her squeal under her breath from frustration and hide behind her hands. Encouragement through sweet contact was a method that Mettaton learned long ago that worked on Alphys, even if it made her flustered. Like she didn't receive enough physical affection. Hugs worked better for things like this though, and things like this were matters that intrigued him.

  
Selfish intentions, she claimed. But how selfish could it be?

  
**xxx**

  
" _I don't really...like myself...so much._ "

  
" _I just don't feel confident_."

  
" _Mettaton, please, please, will you just do this? I can't talk about it too much._ "

  
Mettaton left with a new-found attitude.

  
He loved Alphys to bits. Trust him, because he does. It's in all honestly the pure, clean truth. He'd befriended her, and she did something for him so amazing that no one else could ever top in his lifetime. He'd be forever in debt to her for doing something so outstanding and made this clear the day she'd presented the body to him. To do something to make his one and only dream come true and it's escalated to the point where he's gotten so much more then he could have ever expected and it came down to the sweet truth that Alphys was the mastermind behind all of this beautiful success.

  
But to have this wish of his used against him, in a way that made Mettaton seem like the bad guy for telling her no over the fact he was uncomfortable with her plan, he couldn't believe Alphys. He couldn't believe how much her black envy consumed herself, and how selfish it could make her. He still loved her to bits but she needed to be slapped back into reality.  


It wouldn't be the back of Mettaton's hand doing that even if he realized that he was likely the only one that would ever have the opportunity.  


She kept calling herself awful things, even if it all was a joke, it was hard to hear after a while. She usually didn't have a nice thing or two to say about herself, and she never really had high self-confidence even when he met her but it's seemed to progress to be worse. It's almost like she couldn't go without a sentence or two without saying something bad about herself. She would flat out admit she disliked herself, and that this ' _offer_ ', this ' _plan_ ', would make up for it all.

  
And her offer?

  
Stall the human. Make Alphys look like a hero. Make Alphys look grand as she put a stop to all of Mettaton's ' _evil plans_ ' to ' _kill the human_ ' because his role would be to be a ' _killer robot thirsting for human blood_ '.

  
Make _himself_ the bad guy he's not.

  
And that, Mettaton could not stand. And he expressed that too. Because he loved humans so dearly he couldn't imagine someone like himself taking on a role like that. Maybe if the human knew that he was going to be acting that he'd feel better, but the human didn't. He'd be completely presenting himself to them as a threat, and someone to be afraid of, and that was where Mettaton drew the line.

  
He'd tried to boost Alphys' spirits a little and said that she had already done something amazing that should make her feel good about herself. Building him the body of his dreams and making Mettaton happy as could be for as long as he lived but Alphys' attitude had changed right then and there when he mentioned the body. In a way he almost didn't recognize her as she said it.

  
"I built you a body...I made your dreams come true...and this is my rewards for being so nice to you? You won't even play a part to make _me_ feel better about myself?"

  
Mettaton was furious but chose to say nothing. The guilt in her eyes as she said it was obvious, as she regretted it immediately, but her expression remained the same; she wanted this one way or another. She wanted Mettaton to do this.

  
He agreed.

  
He hated that he agreed. He hated he had to be an obstacle but for Alphys to act like that, so bitter and not to mention extremely unusual for her, he was almost disgusted. Not by her, but whatever _changed_ her to be so willing to act like that. It was almost scary to think of that she wasn't the sweet little monster girl he'd met long ago. She was much, much different.

  
She'd finished practically a very minor thing on the new body of his and ran a small quick scan and check up on the one he inhabited now. It was dead quiet after he agreed. The air had been very tense, and Mettaton had said nothing. The lab was almost hauntingly ominous. She didn't look him in the eye once after that.

  
She'd given him the time and the place to be and would proceed to give him more of that information as he went along with her little plan to be the 'killer robot'.  
  
  
Mettaton left with a bitter thought in the back of his mind, not even bothering to say goodbye as he left:

  
_You're not as great as you want people to think, Dr. Alphys._

**Author's Note:**

> This is based upon my headcanon that the reason why Mettaton seemed to bitter towards Alphys and the truth in his monologue before you officially fight him. Alphys used the fact that she made him a body and his dreams come true as a guilt trip against him for denying her. Now of course I think she'd regret it and was likely thankful he was okay in the end after the fight.
> 
> She would apologize as she repairs him. She would feel like a bad friend, but Mettaton would comfort her by telling her that even if she did something not so friendly, he doesn't hold it against her.


End file.
